Jyder Tales
by Abi-GleeLover98
Summary: Stories of Jyder from how it started to the end-if there is one. I'm terrible at summaries. *Note* this is by Mickey not me, I just post her stories for her.
1. Chapter 1: How It Started

**Hey, Mickey here (Abi's sister/lover/BFF) and this is my first Glee fanfic! I don't know how good this will turn out but it's worth a shot! I have a new found love for Jake and Ryder together so... here goes nothing.**

**Abi helped me on this so give her some credit to!**

**Ryder POV**

I walked to Jake's locker, mad, upset and grateful all at the same time. I wanted to know why he had told Finn about my dyslexia.

"Jake, can I talk to you?"

"Uh yeah, sure," he looked at me, ready to listen to what I had to say.

"A-Actually I think I need to say it in private," I added a little nervously and he nodded again though more skeptically. I walked to the choir room with him following. When we get there he sits on piano bench facing me. I stood nervously in front of him, with a hundred conflicting emotions going on in me.

"So what did you want to t-" I cut him off before he could ask.

"Why did you tell?" I asked quietly, he sighed and looked at the ground.

"Are you mad that I told, because I thought we were cool," it confused me slightly; was I mad? No, but I wasn't exactly happy.

"No, I just want to know why you told," I said as honestly as I could. He sighed and thought for a little bit.

"You know, I don't hate you. And I didn't hate you when I told either. Believe it or not; I care about you," that took me by surprise and I looked at him utterly shocked, "What, you think I'm heartless or something? I told Finn because I didn't want you to go through life thinking that you're stupid. I thought telling Finn would be the right thing to do and even if you don't think so, it was." I was even more shocked at that.

"Yeah, but now not only am I stupid, but there's a special name for it," I said quietly and sadly.

"Hey, you're not stupid, you're smart. I think so, Marley think so, Finn thinks so, I bet even Kitty thinks so. I don't know why you think you're dumb, but your not. Has anyone ever called you stupid, Ryder?" I looked at the ground and hesitantly nodded, "Can you tell me about it?" I could tell Jake was trying to be gentle with me in my sensitive state, and a weird part of my mind thought it was cute and sweet. I ignored that part and finally nodded to him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the seat next to him.

"In 7th grade my teacher was handing out graded papers, when she dropped them and one of the bully's picked up mine. He saw all my spelling mistakes, the really low score I got and everywhere the teacher had to correct. She had almost every word circled in red because it was wrong. The bully laughed and held it up so everyone could see. They all called me stupid for the rest of the year. It was even worse when the teacher made me read and it took me ten minutes just to finish a short paragraph. All the words were complicated and they laughed when she had to help me sound out the word. I almost cried once because they told me I needed to go back to 1st grade and I don't belong in a 7th grade class with kids who are actually smart. I ended up going home because I locked myself in the bathrooms to cry. The worst part was, I always believed them, every insult, I took in and thought that for the rest of my life. I still don't think I belong in this grade," I hadn't noticed I was crying until I stopped talking. It felt good to get this off my chest, but it made me feel weak that I was telling all of this to Jake, a guy who wanted to beat me up earlier. I felt a hand in mine and looked down to see Jake holding my hand. I looked back at him and saw concerned eyes. I was trying to stop the tears that were already coming down and was trying not to cry anymore, but I was really struggling since the tears were about to over flow and my eyes were red.

"Ryder, you don't have to be tough right now, just let go," that's all it took for the tears to come out like a waterfall. Once I started crying he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, I was crying into his chest and holding onto him like my life counted on it. He was rubbing my back and trying to comfort me. That weird place in my brain told me that this was more than friendly comfort, and that I would rather have it more than friendly. I tried to ignore it, but it was pretty much screaming at me _"This is what you want! Not Marley or Kitty!"_ This time, I did listen though.

"I don't want to be stupid. I don't want to be made fun of," I said into his chest, crying a little less than before.

"Shh, you're not stupid and I won't let anyone make fun of you," Wait, what was that last part? I think he said he would...protect me.

"You'll protect me?" I asked after I had calmed to where just a few tears were still falling.

"If you really need me to, although I think I need one more than you do sometimes," He said and I think back to when I stood up for him in the cafeteria. I smiled a little.

I got comfortable in his lap and to my surprise, he didn't make me get off; he pulled me closer. There's that little voice again. Wish I could tell it to shut up so I could actually enjoy cu-No, this was not cuddling; this is a friend helping a friend through a rough time. _"You and I both know this is cuddling," _it told me again and I ignored it. I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat for awhile.

"Don't ever think your dumb, Ryder," he whispered and held me closer-if that was possible. He kissed the top of my head and weirdly, I wasn't freaked out by that. I actually liked it.

"Why isn't this awkward for you?" I finally end up asking, though it was weird; neither of us were awkward or nervous about making any of these movements, like we were already a couple.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I looked up at him to see his confused face.

"Like, you just kissed me and were kinda...cuddling and neither of us are weirded out by this," I said and he shrugged.

"Maybe because we don't want to be weirded out. Do you like this?" I thought about it then nodded, I did like this, a lot actually, "I like it too."

"Do you like me?" I immediately regretted saying that and hid my face in his chest to cover the blush on my cheeks. He grabbed my chin gently and lifted my head. I tried to avoid his eyes.

"Yes, I like you Ryder," Now I looked in his eyes and he leaned down more so our noses brushed against each other. Soon our lips met and he kissed me sweetly and slowly. I put one arm around his neck and my right hand grabbed his shirt. He leaned so his back was against the piano and I moved to straddle him. His hands rested on my hips and both my arms were around his neck. Jake traced his tongue along my lip and I opened my mouth, he slipped his tongue in. This went on for almost five minutes, not including stops for breathing. We finally broke apart for longer than five seconds.

"So, do you like me?" He asked teasingly and I slapped his cheek lightly, "hey now, I thought Finn told us not to fight anymore."

"Shut up," I told him halfheartedly and rolled my eyes, "And yes, I like you, I kinda thought you could tell. I mean we just made out for like 5 minutes."

"Eh, I've gone longer," I rolled my eyes at him again.

"I'm sure you have," I said and he laughed. He kissed me again quickly, I whine a little when he pulled back and he smirked.

"Aw you miss my lips already?" I hit him and he pecked my lips.

"We should probably stop. Doesn't Glee start in a few minutes?" He checked his phone after I said that and nodded, "I should probably get off you then," I muttered, but don't move.

"I get the feeling that you don't want to," I blushed and nodded, "You have to move at some point, babe," I blushed more when he called me 'babe' and got off his lap.

"There gonna start coming in at any minute," I said and looked at the clock. He got up and grabbed my hand.

"Jake, what are we going to tell Marley?" He dropped my hand and watched as Tina walked in, ignoring both of us.

"How 'bout we talk about that later, babe," he whispered to me and we sat down in different areas. I sat in the front and he sat in the back in his usual seat. I looked at Tina who was still ignoring us and staring at her phone. I looked back at Jake when he tapped my shoulder, he handed me a slip of paper with his number on it. I took it, sent him a smile and took out my phone to enter it.

_If Tina is going to ignore us, why don't we just talk?_ I texted him.

_Do you not see the others walking in?_ I looked up and saw almost everyone walking through the door one-by-one.

_Oh_ I texted back, feeling dumb.

_Yeah, smart guy. We'll talk later, Ok babe?_ He texted back when Finn walked in.

_Fine, but we still have to tell Marley at some point._ With that...texted? Anyway we stopped and looked to see what Finn had to say.

**After Glee...**

_Yes babe, we _have_ to do this._ Jake texted me when I asked if we really had to tell Mar right now. It was right after glee and I was getting a little nervous. I was at my locker and Jake was walking over to me.

When he got here, he put a comforting hand on my arm, it was hidden from everyone who walked by us, but it was still nice.

"Come on, lets go talk to her," I really just wanted to kiss him again, but that is apparently out of the question. I followed him to Marley's locker and stood next to him when we got there. "Marley we need to talk to you," Jake said and she smiled at us.

"Wow, you two are getting along really good," Oh, if only she knew, "Sure, like in private or can we talk here?" I looked at Jake when he answered.

"Alone would be better," I nodded and she smiled, then nodded. She followed us back to the choir room. When we got there we all stood in the middle of the room and Jake grabbed my hand for a second then let go when Mar turned to us. I suddenly got a lot less nervous when he held my hand, even if it was shortly.

"So, what is it?" She asked and I spoke this time with a boost in confidence.

"Marley...Jake and I are...dating," her face got very confused and shocked.

"...What?" Jake grabbed my hand and squeezed it a little.

"I know this is weird and unexpected, but it just kind of happened," Jake said and she looked even more shocked.

"Why...how did...ok will you just explain this to me?" She asked us and I looked at Jake, who nodded, so I started the story, leaving out parts I don't really want her to know.

"I asked Jake why he told Finn about my...problem," I didn't really want her to know yet, "Part of my problem, was that I thought I was stupid and he asked why. I told him and ended up getting really upset, he comforted me. It turned into cuddling, then a kiss and...This happened," I held up our connected hands to show that we were together. Not the best explanation, but at least she didn't look confused anymore.

"I'm still a little shocked about this," she said.

"Yeah, we can see that. So Marley, how do you feel about this?" I asked and she thought for a little bit.

"Well I am pretty upset that I don't get either of you, but there is a bright side to this," we glanced at each other confused then back at her, "I get two gay best friends," she's said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. We smiled and she hugged us.

"Thanks Mar," I said when she hugged me and her smile widened in response. I watched her hug Jake and felt a tiny pang of jealousy that it wasn't me in my boyfriend's arms.

"I'll just leave you two alone now," she said teasingly while she backed out of the door and closed it behind her. I turned to Jake with a smile when she left and he walked towards me. When he was close enough I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed our lips together. He was a little taken by surprise, but still put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

After a long make out session, we broke apart but stayed in the position we were in; my arms around his neck, his arms tightly around my waist. I thought about that position and wondered why it was so familiar.

I groaned when it finally came to me, "I'm the girl, aren't I?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I think you are. Is that bad?" He said and I nodded.

"Um Yeah, I'm used to being the guy. Well, I mean I always had to be the guy, since I've never had a boyfriend before, actually I didn't even know I was gay!" I said when I realized that and he chuckled again.

"Well, now you do and is being the girl really that bad?" He said and ran a hand up my spine, I shivered involuntarily.

"Not anymore," I said and pecked his lips, "but this position really does make me feel like a girl."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arms. He put them around his waist and put his arms around my neck, it didn't feel right, "There, happy now?" I shook my head.

"Uh no, this is just weird and doesn't feel right," I put my arms back on his neck and he moved his to my waist again.

"You just can't be pleased, can you, princess?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Never, but your gonna have to do the best you can to please me," I said and he chuckled.

"Anything for you, princess," he kissed me again and I knew that this would last for awhile when he said that.

When we broke apart though, I sneezed and Jake laughed, "Your sneeze sounds like a kitten," I glared at him and sneezed again.

"Yeah well, I think this kitten is sick," I said.

I just hope he can handle me when I'm sick. Because when I am, I really need to be treated like a princess.

**So Abi helped me a little with the ending. By a little, I mean did it for me. I hope you loved my first Jyder fic! Wow I sound like Abi now. I hope to make a new one where Ryder is sick so just wait on that!**

**(Abi is making me do the shout out (not that I don't want to))** **Shout out time! Lava-Shipper-Red, PowerinPink, SupeyNinjaZora19, Silver-Ninja-RAWR, JH, KaitlynShadowHeart, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, YaoiMelody Mickey and Writer Dork!**

**I don't know if they want me to put there names on here since there Ninjago Lovers, not Glee lovers like me, but I will anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Sickness

**Continuation of my last chapter! Yay! I don't know why I said that! Anyway here is what happens when Ryder is sick.**

**I tried to make it so neither of them were the girl or the guy in this one, since it really isn't like that. I do enjoy Ryder as the girl though, so he will be slightly more feminine. Because 1: I'm the author and 2: It's a fanfic, anything can happen. He could riding a giraffe if I wanted him to.**

"Jake, I feel like crap," Ryder moaned and flopped his head onto Jake's chest. Jake made him stay home from school today and they were currently sitting next to each other on Ryder's bed. The slightly younger was sneezing, coughing, had a fever, and even puked once. Jake still teased him about the kitten sneeze, but stopped when he knew it was really annoying his sick boyfriend.

"Yeah, you look like it too," He replied, observing Ryder's pale, clammy complexion and sweaty, matted down hair. He kissed the other boys head when he half-heartedly glared at him. "Its ok, your sick, no looks like a goddess when there sick. Not even you, babe." The other boy scoffed and looked up at Jake.

"I'm beautiful," He said it so seriously, Jake couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, princess," Jake replied, almost sarcastically. Ryder huffed and let his head fall back onto Jake's shoulder.

"You're such a nice boyfriend," The shorter mumbled into the shoulder and Jake chuckled a little.

"Yeah well, you're not the best either," He said and Ryder rolled his eyes, "However; you do make a phenomenal girlfriend."

Ryder decided it was easier on his throat if he just agreed, "Damn straight," Jake laughed and Ryder snuggled into him more.

"Ryder, we should stop cuddling. I love that your so affectionate right now, but I don't want to get sick too," the taller tried to push him off a little, but Ryder clung to him and groaned.

"No, I'm actually comfortable right now and your not ruining that," Jake just sighed and put his arm around him, the lighter brunet smiled triumphantly and closed his eyes.

"You're really cuddly when you're sick. Why can't you be like this when you're actually healthy?" To Jake's surprise he actually answered.

"Because when I'm sick, I feel weak and kind of depressed, so I like having people near me," He mumbled into the half-blacks shoulder. Jake chuckled and pressed another kiss on his sweaty hair.

"You're never weak, have you seen your own body? There is nothing weak about those arms. Or abs. Or yo-there's really nothing weak about you, Ok?" Ryder laughed and flexed his arms. Jake laughed and put his boyfriends arm down.

"Can you get me something to drink?" Ryder asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"That involves getting off me, you know?" Jake responded sarcastically while getting up. Ryder glared a little, then flopped back on the bed.

After Jake came back up with water, soup and something behind his back, he handed the soup and water to Ryder, who thanked him. Ryder noticed his hand were behind his back, "What did bring?" He asked a little suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, just- The Dark Knight Rises!" Ryder just stared at the movie Jake was holding and didn't look at him when he spoke.

"Marry me," Jake chuckled and handed the movie to the sick boy.

"No thanks, I think I'll stick with 'best boyfriend ever' for now," Ryder gave it back for Jake to put in the DVD player. It was times like these, he was thankful for his huge flat screen TV.

"You are the best boyfriend ever! Yes, now I'll actually get it when Sam does a Bane impers-" His excitement was cut off by a sneezing fit. Jake chuckled, hearing the sneezes and put the movie in. He grabbed the remote and went to sit by Ryder.

He had stopped sneezing and looked like he was trying to glare at his nose. He looked like a crossed eyed dork. A dork that Jake found absolutely adorable, "Ryder, babe, you know that you can't actually glare at your nose right?" He asked sarcastically and Ryder punched him before falling onto his chest again.

"Shut up and play the movie," He mumbled and Jake hit play.

They had no idea they were so tired, until they realized they woke up to scrolling credits.

After they were fully awake, they noticed Ryder didn't have a fever or a sore throat and he wasn't coughing. He still had the kitten sneeze, but they just thought it was because of allergies.

Until Jake started coughing. At least they had another excuse to watch Batman.

**This is seriously one of the worst fic's I have ever written and I'm sorry that you had to suffer through that.**

**Shout out time! Lava-Shipper-Red, PowerinPink, SupeyNinjaZora19, Silver-Ninja-RAWR, JH, KaitlynShadowHeart, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, YaoiMelody Mickey and Writer Dork!**


	3. Chapter 3: Authors note IMPORTANT

**Hi, I'm really really really sorry for not updating any of these stories. I don't really have any excuses.**

**Anyway what I really came on here for was, prompts. I can't come up with anymore stories lines and I was wondering if people could just give me prompts for some drabbles? I'll be adding the Jyder prompts to my Jyder Tales story and the others to my Huntbastian Drabbles which I'll be changing the name to Warblers Drabbles.**

**I'll take:**

**Huntbastian. Hunter is gayer than a 3 dollar bill**

**Jyder. I'm so pissed with the Jarley/Rarley story line**

**Niff. If you don't ship Niff, you're wrong and I'm judging you**

**Wevid. They are attached at the hip**

**Jeffbastian. its cute shut up**

**Thint. one is a giant, the other is a hobbit**

**Anything that has the Warblers in it**

**Maybe Klaine. Maybe**

**Friend!shippings:**

**Seblaine ****_maybe _****I can't stress that enough**

**I don't know what Nick/Hunter would be but its my brotp**

**Jeffbastian**

**Warblers/Sebastian**

**Warblers/Jeff**

**NO ROMANTIC SEBLAINE**

**NO ROMANTIC KURTBASTIAN**

**I will also be taking prompts on my tumblr: ****_ .com_**** Feel free to leave one in my ask. I'll post one of these on my tumblr too**

**Again I'm really sorry for not updating I still love you all**


End file.
